


Shades of Fire

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: Fire. So destructive, it leaves behind death, destruction, and the loss of so much....





	Shades of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So Skyfire isn't as large as he usually his, so he is this but in the Bayverse version https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d0/16/51/d0165118106945c3e0ec6bad7b8a3961.jpg

 

    **Fire. So destructive, it leaves behind death, destruction, and the loss of so much....** yet it is not the end of things, merely a renewal. But there are all kinds of flames. The flames of war, anger, aggression, hatred, love, passion; and so on. How is this relevant? Well.. depends on who you're mates with. Optimus Prime never really bothered with knowing everything about fires... they were just a part of war for him; but his bondmate Skyfire was a fire plane and so he knew more. Optimus was currently in the process of trying to end the war with minimal bloodshed if possible. Skyfire had returned from a routine patrol to personally deliver his report to Optimus. Prime was listening to another of his Autobots in the field. Skyfire was silent when he entered, and set the data pad down on Optimus' desk. Optimus looked up to him and nodded in acknowledgement. Skyfire soon went to leave without another word. Optimus reached out and caught Skyfire's wrist, indicating he wanted to speak with him as he turned his attention back to the other Bot on his comm, "Thank you, keep me updated. Prime out." Skyfire had blinked a little, but waited. 

   A moment later, Optimus turned his gaze back to Skyfire, "How are you doing today, love?" Skyfire softly spoke, "Things are quite fair today. How about for you?" His mates optics watched him as he spoke, "Things are going according to plan, first in quite some time." Skyfire smiled softly, "That's a good improvement." Optimus spoke softly, "The war... is ending." Skyfire smiled as he spoke, "That's very good." Optimus nodded in agreement. Skyfire spoke after watching him for a moment, "Now you probably need to get back to some work, so I will let you do so." Optimus spoke softly, "Please stay." Skyfire nodded and nuzzled him gently. Optimus' mouth twitched, the hint of a smirk there, even if it wouldn't fully form. Skyfire softly smiled, "Your so handsome." Optimus replied softly, "Thank you, Skyfire." Skyfire smiled lovingly. Optimus replied softly, "And you are beautiful." Skyfire blushed and softly spoke, "Thank you." Optimus smirked slightly once more and spoke, "Your welcome. Skyfire understood and accepted that Optimus may never show as much emotions as he did when they first met but he still loved him more than anything. Of course Optimus still loved Skyfire... that had never changed, and never would. 


End file.
